


Shower Trap

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While in the midst of having a relaxing shower, a teenager Will Byers is visited by his cousin Chloe who walks in on him. His shock would only grow when Chloe ends up joining him in the shower.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Shower Trap

It was the eighth of August, 1984, when everything seemed to go wrong for one young boy from Hawkins, Texas. 

Everything that week had been nothing less than perfect. Everything just fit together in harmony as though the world had patted the family on the back, told them ‘good work’ and let them rest. With the whole Byers family settling into their new home very comfortably even if Will and his newly adopted sister Eleven had to share a bedroom, through the chaos they knew finally this new home was peaceful. Even with a new sister, Will adjusted fast. They did this happily, however, getting to know each other and bond over their closeness with Mike. However, Will had been rudely woken up by his mother flicking the bedroom light on and telling the young pair that they had visitors coming over in just a few hours. 

While Eleven happily jumped out of bed happily running down the hall in some loose pyjamas to help Joyce make eggs and bacon for breakfast, Will wasn’t quite up and at them. 

Rather, the boy groaned loudly and tried to roll back over to fall asleep. But this was interrupted no more than five minutes later when Joyce came back past and paused by the door to snap at her son to get out of bed, threatening to send in Jonathan if she caught him snuggled into a blanket again.

Jonathan was in the next room and, upon his mother’s request, weighed in telling Will to get up before he came in with a bucket of cold water.

That was the last thing Will wanted so early in the morning, quick to rush out of bed and throw on a wife beater. For the last year he had been sleeping shirtless, and since going to the gym for close to a month twice a day, Will’s body had developed some nice lean muscles. But he was still shy at heart and refused to let anyone see him bare chested. Which was rather a shame. Will’s shoulders had broadened out as his chest developed, working towards a ripped six-pack and sharper pecs. 

A body that not even his best friend Mike was able to match.

Even his skin tone had shifted to a soft tan, deepening the pink of Will’s nipples to a light shade of olive that really put his body together. The first time Eleven had seen Will like this she had been unable to stop staring in awe, her brown eyes looking at every inch of his stunning young body. Part of the reason he quickly covered up.

It had only been her interest in Mike that had allowed Will to calm the beast of Eleven’s hormones and stop her from jumping him. Through based on the looks she had been giving to him lately, she hadn’t forgotten the view of his body. He could easily tell that ideas were racing through her mind, ideas that he had no doubt involved him and Mike.

Will Byers was still a massive dork in all honesty as he moved on from DND to computer games and would spend hours sitting in front of a screen. Though he had grown up enough to be a little assertive and energetic, which annoyed Johnathan as he tried playing with some new radio system he got and spent hours talking to Nancy over. He and Eleven could spend hours in his room annoying the older boy by talking as if he wasn’t even there. Will even kissing a pillow and moaning Nancy’s name to piss his brother off.

Not that he wouldn’t kiss Nancy if he got the chance, he had been picturing that Wheeler since he began thinking of girls in more than just friendship. The other had come later.

After getting up and dragging his feet around the house with everyone else running around him in a mad dash to get the house ready for something or someone to come visit, Will was finally told to go take a shower. He smelled worse than his bedroom when all of the boys came to visit. 

Another part of the day that the boy was quickly starting to hate: Everything was happening so quick he didn’t even have time to take a piss. 

Will walked into the bathroom with a fluffy white towel over his shoulder then craned his neck to smell himself. Simply said, the boy was quick to scrunch up his nose and recoil from the odour.

“Oh, man I do stink! Did I even shower yesterday?” He wondered aloud, setting on the tap. 

As the water began to heat and filled the bathroom with steam, Will turned on his heel to stare at himself in the mirror. Daylight flooded in through the window, casting down on the boy’s pale white skin and making his chocolate eyes shine. The light caught on his chestnut brown hair. A wild, spiky mess of hair that refused to be straightened down but was still far better than his old bowl-cut. Now there was less hair to flatten, just a short stylish cut. On Will’s chin was a little drool after a fitful night of sleep. The boy’s eyes were still a tad droopy but slowly opening up wider. His wife beater and black boxers were crumpled up and dishevelled, but it was time for them to come off anyhow.

Will pulled the wife beater up over his head to allow his flawless muscular body to breathe, exposing his lean six-pack and small dark nipples. Catching the sunlight, shadows cast down the cracks in his muscles to make the young teenager look more developed. After that Will reached down and pulled down his black boxers, underneath which he wore nothing. Simply letting his rock hard cock flop out, exposed to the world. Luckily the door was shut. Will tiredly gave his morning wood a few small tugs, then let out a yawn and released the piece of meat. 

It was time for a shower, so the boy stepped into the small chamber. Hot water made contact with his pale skin, making the teenager release a long sigh of relief. Melting under the steamy water as he walked right underneath it, throwing his head back to allow the water to flow through his now dark hair then down over his naked body. Will moaned loudly at the sensation as water ran down the cracks in his washboard abs, flowing over his body and dripping off Will’s young five and three-quarter-inch cock. For a while the boy failed to notice he hadn’t closed the shower door.

Something he loved about this new house was that they had gotten a nice upgrade on things thanks to the Government’s aid, a little something, something to support the family who just adopted a telekinetic weapon. Their new bathroom had a sliding bathroom door with opaque glass and a small metallic lock. Privacy for long, steamy showers where the teenagers needed a little extra time to work out a load before school. Will and Jonathan were loving the shower’s privacy and were frequent users. 

However, there was one slight little problem. Well actually two but one was human error. 

Firstly, in the shower there was a stone bench that the family used to sit when they were tired or just didn’t feel like sitting. A curse, really for Will in particular that morning. As the moment he sat down and let himself get comfortable under the hot stream cascading down his stunning naked body, Will rested his head against the wall and was asleep before he realised it. 

No problem there, besides maybe the water bill and a little pruny skin. It was that nobody actually noticed Will’s absence when their guests arrived. Will’s uncle and cousin Chloe. Very ironically, the two of them shared a birthday and had very similar features, to the point that when his friends had met Chloe they all thought that something went on between Will’s mother and uncle to produce twins. A theory that had disgusted the Byers boy. Hence why Chloe was forbidden from going near his group of friends ever again in fear of the boys bringing up that joke again.

Chloe arrived wearing a yellow floral dress with her hair in a braid that she happily showed off to Eleven, with the two girls quickly bonding over dresses. Accepting and warm as always, Chloe welcomed Eleven into the family as more than just a new cousin, treating the girl like a sister in just a few minutes.

But when Joyce, Jonathan and a very shy Eleven were invited out to test the man’s new car Chloe was left at the house to catch up with her other cousin, the brunette girl was confused to find the bedroom still empty.

She explored around the comfortable little home for a while to get used to the place as the Byers had been living in their little country side home since before Jonathan was born. Eventually settling in at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, the girl waited for Will to get back from wherever he had run off to now. However, soon enough Chloe noticed the shower running and water splashing off her cousin. So she let him be for now, sipping away happily waiting for Will to finish up. Though after a few minutes, Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘Boys… so gross!’

Now about that second problem with the bathroom.

After close to half an hour snoring under the steamy flow, Will Byers jumped back to the waking world with a start. Water fell over his body like a waterfall, cascading down in little rivers over the pale flesh before dripping down onto the white shower floor around Will’s feet. In a blurry, tired haze the teenager got to his feet with a little slur. Almost tripping over, Will managed to catch himself on the shower door. 

In the small metal latch he heard a little click! But didn’t pay it any mind. It was only when Will tried to pull the door that he realised his mistake. 

The door was jammed.

“No…” Will hissed and started to pull on the door. When it refused to budge he panicked, tugging at the shower door with all his might. “No, no, no…! Not again!”

Their new shower door’s lock had a tendency to get jammed if the door was pushed on, and needed someone on the other side to help open it. Though that was the hard part as to help open the door it usually meant a good firm tug and left the helper seeing them naked and wet. To Eleven’s luck, she had powers capable of letting her get out of the shower freely so never had the awkwardness of being the one naked. And thus far she had only seen Will naked once, Joyce three times and almost five times for Jonathan. Though one of those involved Nancy; After a long heated session of going at it in the shower Nancy had been held up against the wall as Jonathan drilled her pussy, with the older Byers boy not realising his mistake until after he came inside her twice. Eleven’s cheeks had been so red upon seeing them that she looked more like a fire hydrant, and didn’t talk to her new older brother for at least a week. Her adopted brother and boyfriend’s sister having sex was not what Eleven needed to see.

Eleven hadn’t expected to see his cock, nor for it to be that big.

Except that right now Will didn’t know Eleven wasn’t home, or Jonathan, or even Joyce. No, the only one home was sitting at the dining table sipping her tea.

“HEY! Anyone home!?” Will shouted, managing to grab Chloe’s attention. “I’m stuck in the shower, someone come help!”

Perplexed how he managed that, Chloe slowly got to her feet and followed Will’s voice to the bathroom. Amusingly she didn’t set down her cup of tea and was taking a sip when she found the bathroom door. Walking into the room, Chloe found herself relieved to find the door only showed a steamed up shadow of her cousin so she wouldn’t have to see his exposed body through some glass door. She entered with light footsteps, a silent figure cutting through the room until placing a hand ever so slowly against the shower door.

Will saw the shadow but the silence unnerved him. Quietening down, the teenager stepped back until his back was up against the smooth tile wall.

“H-hello?” He whispered.

“Hi Will,” Chloe finally broke her silence with a giggle. 

In an instant Will released a loud sigh, letting his body relax to know that it wasn’t some stranger who snuck into the house. Though knowing that his cousin was there instead and would need to help open up the door. But while Will didn’t want Chloe seeing him naked, it was out weighed by his desire not to be stuck in a shower for who knows how long. If it was Chloe sent into the room then clearly everyone else was out or something. 

“Oh, um, h-hi Chloe! When did you get here? Mom never said anything about you and Uncle Michael coming to visit,” He asked politely, trying to put off the inevitable. 

“Really? Aunt Joyce knew we were coming up here for weeks, so maybe she wanted to surprise you since it’s been years.” Chloe’s voice was low. She had genuinely missed her cousin, but knew that the past few years had been dark for his side of the family. When the news of Will’s apparent death came to light she had been wrecked, unwilling to believe it for a moment. Like a knife through her heart, Will’s death had stolen Chloe’s smile. So when he was revealed to be alive and part of some Government cover up, relief hit Chloe like a tidal wave. Though they hadn’t been able to meet up before now, this was not how the teenagers expected to meet again. “We haven’t been here that long, just a couple of minutes. My dad took everyone for a ride in our new car, sorry you missed out.”

Will snickered, not giving a damn about cars. He was just happy to hear Chloe’s voice again, “No biggie. So can you help with the door?”

Taking another sip of her tea, the girl hummed teasingly for a moment.

“Are you drinking tea? Chloe! Help me!” Will whined.

Chloe covered her mouth to suppress a giggle before setting down her tea and approaching the door, wrapping a hand around the handle, “How’d you get stuck in the shower, doofus?”

Will looked at his feet sheepishly but grabbed the other side, “I kind of fell asleep then knocked the door when I woke up. The lock’s stuck, could you push the handle on that side?”

The two pushed and pulled on the metal handle, struggling to free the latch that refused to budge for a solid couple of minutes until a jolt that took them by surprise and the door suddenly slid open. In the shock of the moment, Will’s feet lost traction on the wet stone floor to send him toppling over with only Chloe to break the falls. She only just managed to catch the naked boy, taken aback by Will’s weight on her entire body. He was soaking wet, drenching her floral yellow dress. Recoiling back but only dragging the wet boy along with her, Chloe’s eyes widened in shock upon seeing the full extent of Will’s naked body even though from that position all Chloe could see was his bare bubble butt.

To her astonishment he had really broadened out since last they met and imagined this was to make sure that nothing bad could happen to him again after the death incident. Now toned with lean muscles but still just scrawny enough to keep up his dorky self, Will was really turning into a young stud. When he looked up at Chloe and, in spite of his lack of dress, gave her a cute ear-to-ear grin, she blushed red.

It took them a moment to fully realise what had just happened and were quick to back away from each other when they did.

Will stepped back under the steamy water, feeling it running down his naked body.

Chloe, now dripping wet as well, slipped on the tile floor into a pile of clothes left by the three Byers children. 

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to… um,” Will gulped, staring at Chloe for some reason.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond as she tried hard not to stare of her cousin’s softened cock. The trimmed bush around his cock was dark, matted down by hot water. Though this did nothing to hide the length from her. But, whether for better or worse, Chloe was distracted. The teenage girl slowly followed her cousin’s bulging eyes upon realising his stare; Looking down very slowly at her own chest rather than his muscles. 

Neither had realised at first but when Will fell on Chloe he had accidentally tugged down her yellow dress. Chloe’s left breast had been revealed and was beginning to affect Will. Her eyes moved up once more to his cock, watching as the softness started to rise. Chubbing up to show off its thickness, before stiffening up to its full five and three-quarter-inch length. Everything on the boy, though she refused to admit it, was stunning and sexy.

She stared for a moment, before covering up. Will copied, putting both hands to his length. 

“Do-don’t look, you pervert!” Chloe snapped, her cheeks flushing. When the boy looked away, she tucked away her breast but found that the strap was broken. It just fell out again. “You broke my dress, Will!”

“Oh god, I-I’m so sorry! Wait here, I-I’ll grab one of Eleven’s that she doesn't wear.” Naked as the day he was born, Will Byers raced out of the bathroom with his cock wagging between his legs. In spite of a six-pack, chiselled pecs and developing muscles, Will still feared females. 

In his bedroom getting water all over the carpet, Will looked through Eleven’s dresser trying to find something she wouldn’t mind losing. There were so many different articles in there that she and Max bought, and Eleven was ambitious to try on every single thing. So far she hadn’t even gotten half way through one dresser. But still the teen was able to find one thing she never really bothered with; a loose green shirt with black forearms, then a simple black skirt. 

Will ran back into the bathroom without taking notice that the water was still running. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Chloe’s naked body turned away from him, with the girl washing under the stream. Soap coated her petite, curvy body and round ass that for some reason made the boy lick his lips. Dropping the clothes, something drew him closer to Chloe. Will entered the shower and was rock hard in seconds. No doubt she could hear him approach but said nothing until she could feel the boy’s arms wrapping around her naked form.

Cupping her large, perky tits while pressing his abs up against Chloe’s back, Will silently started to kiss along her neck. 

“Mmm, what are you do-doing, Will?” She asked quietly, pushing back into the hard cock grinding against her. 

Following down Chloe’s collarbone while squeezing her soft breasts, the boy felt his cock throbbing. “I have no idea.”

Chloe craned around to face Will, with their eyes locking for a moment and their lips quivering. Together the teenagers leaned into a soft kiss, their lips connecting and her tongue running against his to ask for entrance. 

Will opened his mouth slightly, allowing the tongue into his mouth. Their kiss deepened after pulling Chloe in closer, thrusting between her juicy ass cheeks and pouring in newfound passion into the kiss. Moving down from her round breasts, the boy glided down her hips slowly and with a gentle touch. He moved lower and could feel as Chloe’s body became more heated, her tongue moved more erratically and her breathing hesitated. A soft moan pushed into his mouth as Will’s fingers gently slid along Chloe’s pussy.

“Fuck Will, you’re really hard, aren’t you?” Chloe moaned, breaking their kiss. Wiggling her perky ass, the girl’s pussy became wet from the feeling of Will’s erect cock.

With a small pleasurable whine, Will nodded. Then left her pussy alone for a while, moving away from the quivering nub of her clit to trace back up Chloe’s body, running through a river flowing down her. Returning to cupping and worshiping the girl’s perfect round tits. Tightly hugging her closer, squeezing the soft marshmallowy breasts and using them to pull his cousin closer. Their sexy, dripping wet bodies pressed together and the water rushed over the pair, washing over Will and Chloe Byers while they busied themselves making out; Their tongues played with heated passion, hot like the juices pouring from Chloe only to be washed away by the hot water. Giving the girl’s nipples a little pinch that caused her to moan down the boy’s throat made Will’s cock jump, allowing her to feel the thick length in need.

After letting a few moments pass, Chloe took a deep gulp then wrapped a hand backwards to take hold of her cousin’s cock.

“Mm, Ch-Chloe! You’re, um, you’re okay with this?” asked Will, his moans low.

“I…” She paused, taking the moment to slowly pump along Will’s lengthy shaft. Squeezing it nice and tight, stroking the cock. “I-I think it’s okay, but only if we don’t... you know,”

Will nodded quickly, a tinge to his cheeks. Though he was already imagining how tight Chloe’s pussy was, how slick his cock would be when it invaded the hole and fucked the juices back into her. His mind was buzzing with thoughts about fucking Chloe deep and hard right there in the shower as water flooded over their bodies. But, since she said no, Will tried to shake the thoughts from his head to focus instead on pleasuring her in other ways. So as the teenager thrust up and down between her ass cheeks, his hands started to caress and play with Chloe’s curvy body, following down her shapely form with a tender touch.

“Maybe we should stop the shower?” Will suggested. 

Chloe agreed so reached over to shut off the water, ending the heated stream but their bodies stayed together. Massaging her breasts so he could keep grinding against Chloe’s ass, the teenage boy continued to squeeze the softness with an eagerness that Chloe’s ex-boyfriend lacked. 

To come from her cousin took her by absolute surprise.

“Do you think I could-” The words caught in her throat. Despite this Chloe moved her hand up and down faster on Will’s throbbing cock. “C-co-could get a better look a-at your, um, your dick?”

All of a sudden Will’s teeth came down on her neck, sucking away on the pale flesh as if that was an answer. Working only to pleasure her body as Chloe busied herself pleasuring his.

“Will!” 

Chloe moaned aloud, her legs quaking and close to losing balance under his stimulating hands. For a virgin, Will was doing an absolute number on Chloe and she for one was loving it. He must have been acting on instinct or just some magical coincidence that he was born with sexual prowess. The brunette girl was so turned on by the way Will softly twisted her nipples, her moans becoming louder still and her body shaking softly. Going as far as pushing back against his firm muscles, feeling Will supporting her body while grinding his abs against her back. She released his cock, moving to hold Will’s hands before helping to guide the boy lower. Wanting those skilled hands back on her pussy, pleasuring her quivering clit.

Will was taken by surprise but did nothing to stop her moving his hands lower, tracing her wet body until he felt his fingers press down on something soft and hot. Daring to open his eyes, something that Will had been too scared to do in fear that this was all a dream, the young boy looked down at Chloe’s hot pink pussy. A brighter hue came upon his already pink cheeks, with Will’s moan becoming heavy at the sight. It was hard to tell thanks to the shower water but Chloe felt wet with a more viscous wetness.

“Why don’t you try tasting it, Will? It’s really sweet. My old boyfriend, Noah, used to love eating me out!” 

Though a little disheartened that they wouldn’t lose their virginity together, Will didn’t hesitate to try some. Much too eagerly raising a hand to his mouth, which earned a giggle from Chloe, Will took two fingers into his mouth. Lapping up her sweet juices by running his tongue up and down the digits. 

“Mm…” He hummed, falling quickly in love with her taste. A little saddened when it was gone, Will pouted. “It’s, uh, i-it’s really sweet. Why did you and Noah-?”

“Break up?” Chloe finished, then gave a little shrug. “He was gay. We’re still close, but it’s funny knowing we did things,”

“Oh!” A little taken aback, Will blushed. He felt like giggling, but didn’t want to be rude at all. “What kind of… things, did you do?”

Chloe put on a little smile showing off a more dirty side of the polite, sophisticated girl. Turning on a heel, she took Will by the hand then started to pull the boy away from the shower. They were giggling and slipping a little as they left the shower, their wet bodies losing grip on the stone floor until finally treading onto a fluffy grey bath mat. Upon which Chloe got down to lay atop, exposing her curvy naked body; Smooth, shapely hips perfectly defining her body, plump breasts that jiggle when Chloe moved and the pièce de résistance, the girl’s magnum opus, her light pink pussy dripping with all of those sweet juices that Will had just swallowed a mouthful of.

After getting to his knees, the teenager was mere seconds away from leaning down and getting a taste from the source. However, Chloe denied the boy that pleasure. 

“Will! Stop. I said I wanted a look at yours, too, so why don’t we do something fun…? My friend told me about this sixty-nine thing,” Chloe explained with a seductive purr, “So climb on top of me, we can both get what we want.”

Her cousin felt his cock throb from the thought.

Will’s body moved with a mind of its own, crawling slowly on top of his beautiful cousin. Hovering over her, the teenage boy looked down with a bright blush now at eye level with Chloe’s sweet pink pussy. Watching as water and juices ran down her legs, but that sight was interrupted by something that made the boy gasp aloud. Something warm and wet wrapped around his five and three-quarter-inch shaft, feeling what he could only imagine was Chloe’s tongue flicking against the head.

As her sexy cousin’s body moved into position above her, Chloe found her heart racing as she got a closer look then she could have imagined at Will’s cock, which was a lot hotter than she had ever thought it would have been. Even featuring a little freckle on the length that only enhanced the look. While the girl found herself drooling when she looked past his light bush and shaft to his ball-sack, she wasn’t entirely sure why but she found herself dying to get a chance to taste them before all this went away. She just couldn’t stop herself from getting his sexy five and three-quarter-inch shaft in her mouth, first. Thus she leaned up and wrapped her lips around the mushroom head of his beautiful cock and began using her tongue to tease and flick against the head.

Shuddering and moaning aloud, Will looked down the length of Chloe’s curvy body and blushed seeing her around his cock.

“Oh-oh my god!” Noah gasped, the teenager throbbing against her tongue. Shocked at how turned-on he was getting from both being with a girl and being family. “F-Fuck… Chloe! Sooo GAWD!”

Blushing as she took more of his five and three-quarter-inch cock into her mouth, the experienced girl lifted her head off the mat as she bobbed along the length. Tasting Will’s length, she couldn’t believe the taste. “God you taste so good cous,”

The blushing only got worse with that comment, with Will thinking that he finally understood what Mike enjoyed so much about Eleven, even if his mind was still focusing more on Mike when that couple entered his mind. Chloe, unawares to his arousing thought of Mike’s naked body and cock glistening with saliva, continued to move her lips up and down the length of his member. As he tried to get his best friend’s naked body out of his mind and the thought of him getting sucked off by his Alien-like girlfriend, Will returned to the tastiness of his cousin’s sweet pussy. Digging his tongue deeply into Chloe’s wetness, shoving his tongue inside her sweet honey pot to force loud cries of passion out of Chloe even around his dick.

With her eyes rolling back in her skull, Chloe’s tongue extended further down the length of Will’s cock like a snake coiling around the shaft. With every wet, smooth inch of her tongue tracing down to the base of Will’s member, Chloe felt his moans reverberate her pussy. His moans long and low, even as Will tried to bury them by pulling her down onto his face. That boy’s tongue buried so deep inside that she wouldn’t know if she was cumming or not all over him. 

Finally when his tongue flicked across that place inside her, that magical spot that made Chloe want to scream, her mouth opened wide. Strands of spit still linked between her and Will’s dick. The thickness filling her perfectly. With both eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, Chloe slowly began pulling off. Her tongue trailing up the length of his cock before finally flicking the head as she let it slap against his toned waist.

“Uuungh, fu-fuck! You’re driving me insane!”


End file.
